rugbyunionfandomcom-20200214-history
Poland national rugby union team
Maciej Brazuk | coach = Jerzy Jumas | from = | caps = | top scorer = | pattern_la1 = | pattern_b1 = | pattern_ra1 = | leftarm1 = ffffff | body1 = ff0000 | rightarm1 = ffffff | shorts1 = ff0000 | socks1 = ffffff | first = Poland 9 - 8 East Germany (1958) | bigwin = Poland 74 - 0 Norway (1994-09-24) | bigloss = Poland 13 - 74 Spain (1998-05-02) | no World cup apps = 0 | year = | best = }} The Poland national rugby union team represent Poland at the international level of rugby union. They are governed by Polski Zwiazek Rugby and have been participating in international rugby since 1958. Poland have yet to play in a Rugby World Cup. They play in red and white. History Poland made their international debut against East Germany in 1958 in Łódź, which they won by just one point, 9-8. Later that year they played West Germany in Krasnoyarsk, who defeated them 11-3. The following year they played two matches at Dinamo Stadion in Bucharest, defeating Czechoslovakia and then losing to Romania. Poland continued to contest internationals with these nations over the coming years. In 1962 they played the Italian Barbarians in Poznań and lost 5-22. Poland played the Italian Barbarians again the following year in L'Aquila, which the Italians won 12-6. They started to play a wider variety of nations throughout the late 1960s, and won matches against the Netherlands and Sweden. In 1969 Poland played a non-cap France XV in Warsaw, but lost 67-0. They defeated East Germany in Grimma the 1971, this was followed by strong form from the Polish, winning matches against the Netherlands, Morocco, Czechoslovakia and the Soviet Union. In 1975 Poland played Italy in Treviso, and lost 13-28. In 1977 Poland played a France XV again, and lost 9-26; also that year they played Italy, and lost by only six points, with the final score being 6-12. They played a France XV again in 1978, losing 24-35. They also defeated Spain that year. Poland played Italy in 1979, losing 3-13, and then played a France XV the following year, though they did not perform as well as previous meetings, losing 42-0. A subsequent match against a France XV in 1981 saw the France XV defeat Poland 49-6. A match between the two sides in 1984 produced a good result for the Polish, losing 19-3. A match against the Italian Barbarians the following year produced the same scoreline. In 1987 Poland played two Italian teams, the Italian Barbarians and Italy under-21, although they lost to the Barbarians, they won against the under-21 team. Poland did not play at the 1987 World Cup. In 1990 they played the full Italy team in Naples, losing 34-3. Poland did not play in the 1991 World Cup in England. From 1992 to 1993 Poland won six matches in a row. Russia won five to 41 in a following match. Poland played Italy A in 199, but lost 19-107. Poland also played Romania in 1998, losing 74-13. Poland were grouped in Pool D of round two of the 2007 Rugby World Cup European qualify tournament. Poland performed very well in the pool, winning all four of their games, and finishing at the top of the pool. This saw them through to Pool A of Round three, but they were knocked out here, finishing fourth in the pool. External links *PZrugby.com *Polish Rugby Vortal *Poland on IRB.com *Rugby World - Polish Rugby Forum Category:European national rugby union teams Category:Teams in European Nations Cup